One Last Time
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Set during TS-19. Lori and Shane share one last moment together.


**One Last Time**

**Fandom: Walking Dead**

**Rating: Mature**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Set during TS-19. Lori and Shane share one last moment together.**

**A/N: My second TWD fic. I still feel a bit rusty with my writing. All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Lori blinked from her sleep and turned over in the makeshift bed. It was the most comfortable place she had laid her head in a very long time. It almost felt like a real bed.

She began to panic, as she usually did after waking up. _What if she was attacked overnight or if walkers loomed waiting for the drop of a pin among the resting campers? What if they got Carl?_ She could hear her husband, Rick, snoring beside her and still reeking of alcohol. Her son, Carl, slept peacefully on the couch beside them. She sighed, relaxing at the sight of them and remembering that they were safely within the walls of the CDC.

She sat up, the wine she had consumed during and after dinner hit her and the room began to rock from side to side. Rubbing her eyes, that were still tender from the tears she had shed before going to sleep before, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

On her way to the bathroom, she glanced at the cracks between the floor and the doors of the occupied rooms, seeing who was asleep and who was awake. As she imagined, every light was out. Everyone took the opportunity to get a good nights rest. Some, like Glen and Andrea had just passed out from drinking too much.

She took a moment, staring at Shane's door remembering the argument they had in the rec room. She could still feel his hands on her. Part of her wanted to give in, but what if Carol and the kids came back. What if Rick walked in? The last thing she wanted was Carl to see them together or Rick to know about the affair. Even before her husband returned she made it a point to not let her son find out about them. How could she tell her son that she had already moved on since his father had died? Besides she had said no, but he didn't listen. She flushed the toilet and headed back.

Her hand touched the door to the room her family slept in, but she stopped and turned to glance at the door that led to Shane's room again. The light was now on. She quietly walked over and placed her ear on the door listening. She could hear him rustling around. What was he doing?

When her hand accidentally hit the door she cursed herself and quickly turned around. As she crept away, Rick swung the door open.

"Lori?" he called out, squinting to make sure she was real. She turned around and he could see her, the light from his room making her glow. Her hair was messy, but in the way be loved.

"Shane. I'm sorry… I just saw…"

"It's fine," he said with wide eyes. "I couldn't sleep. I was just looking over my supplies." He didn't know if this was a fantasy or not. A few hours ago he had lost control and scared Lori. He anticipated her avoiding him for the rest of their lives.

"Oh." She suddenly felt small standing there in a night shirt and Rick's boxer shorts. "I just saw your light was on is all. Everyone else is asleep."

"Rick got his drunk ass in there okay?" he asked with a smirk and inwardly hoping that her answer was no.

"Yeah," she said disappointing him. "Shane, can we talk?"

"Um, sure," he said.

"Inside. I don't want to wake the others." The last person she wanted in their business was Dale. He already hated Shane and would run to Rick with any reason to kick him out of the group.

"Sure this is a good idea?" Shane asked closing the door behind her.

"You gonna attack me again?" she snapped making Shane glanced down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lori. It's just when I'm around you sometimes I can't help myself."

"It's no excuse Shane, and now you have to," she replied, "My husband, Rick, is back. I know you want him to be dead, but he's not."

"That's not what I want Lori."

"Really? Because it sounds a lot like you've been trying to convince me otherwise."

"I have been, Lori," he said taking a step towards her, "I keep telling you the truth, but you don't want to believe me. I thought Rick, my best friend, was not going to make it. I thought he was dead. I tried Lori, for you, I tried…You sure you don't want him to be dead? He told me about all the fights between you two before things went to hell."

"That's not fair, Shane." She shook her head.

"Why not? Because you've got a cute little ring around your finger?"

"Rick is a good man and I love him," she said suddenly feeling dizzy.

"I'm not a good man?" Shane asked moving even closer to her. His eyes were fastened to her, his hand on his hips, "You don't love me?" he breathed.

"Shane…" she said. She reached for something to keep herself steady. Was it the alcohol, sleep or his question? It seemed like too much.

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing to her side and eased her down on the couch.

"I'm fine. Just too much wine," she replied. Shane reached out and pushed some dark locks behind her ear.

"Shane," she said feeling her head follow his hand, "Don't."

"I'm not doing anything," he said.

Lori looked up at him and smirked. Her smile faded. His hand was so warm ageist his cheek. She sighed, "You're toxic."

"You're beautiful," he replied simply. "I'm sorry about earlier. You make me crazy, but it was no excuse to act the way I did. I'm sorry." He tilted his head so that they were parallel.

Her eyes darted towards the scratches on the side of his face. She reached out and ran her fingers over the red marks. "I'm sorry too," she said. Her lips found the marks she left. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his skin.

Shane's hand made its way to the nape of her neck. He pulled her back, looking into her eyes for permission. He hungrily pulled her lips towards his, kissing her. He groaned. He loved her lips. The way she tasted. The way she smelled.

Her hands quickly found the bottom hem of his t-shirt and tugged it upwards. Without hesitation, he helped her. She ran her hands up his sculpted chest. She had memorized ever curve and line. She tilted her head back when his lips found her neck. She couldn't keep up with where his hands were. She lost her breath when she felt his hand between her legs. His other hand moved under her shirt. She quickly lifted her shirt over her head. Shane laid his head on her chest listening to her heart. He wanted to put it on repeat and listen to it forever. It seemed like they never had enough time between sneaking off and trying not to attract biters.

They quickly removed the rest of their clothes. Lori straddled Shane's waist, his head rested on her hips. "One last time," Lori said against his lips. "Last time…" she chanted as he gripped her hips and they became one. They were still, enjoying the moment. Lori buried her face in his dark curls. Even after their hot showers, the months smell of musk from running, working and building couldn't be washed away. She loved how he smelled.

Shane was afraid to make a sound, but a small moan escaped his lips as she began to move above him. He didn't want her to change her mind, grab her clothes and run back to Rick. He knew that she was his. That in spite of Rick's feelings and their son, she ran back to him when he showed up on their camp that day. Shane was no longer apart of that family. It was no longer perfect. He always imagined that in this moment, he'd forget all about it, but he didn't. It made him hate Rick more.

He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. She looked down, their eyes meeting. His grip on her tightened when his name fell from her lips. He quickly abandoned his previous thoughts; she was his. He belonged to her. He flipped her over, lying her on the couch. He didn't care anymore if he would wake anyone. He didn't care if they came in and watched. He never cared if anyone knew, it was always her who insisted that they keep it a secret. Lori buried her face into his neck muffling the sound as she came to climax. If she loved Rick so much, why was she here? He groaned her name as he felt him self come behind her.

They lay together, their bodies layered in sweat, rising and falling as they breathed heavily. Shane lay beside Lori, holding her hand. It was the longest they had ever spent together after they made love. They both were guilty of their fair share of daydreaming about making love and falling asleep together.

He turned to her. Her face was still flushed red and her hair was even messier, "You should go."

"I should," she whispered slightly surprised by his selflessness. She wasn't sure if Rick or Carl had noticed her absence yet. She half expected Shane to tie her down and tell the rest of the group that she had run off, but he only watched as she quietly got dressed.

He couldn't help but think about how much he loved her. She had never said it back to him, but he knew that was because of Rick. He knew that Rick was the reason she couldn't stay. He knew Rick was the reason he lost her and Carl. In that moment, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! x**


End file.
